Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection device.
Related Art
Conventionally, an injection device that includes a hopper storing molding material such as resin pellets, and supplies the molding material from this hopper to an injection cylinder unit, has been known as an injection device used in injection molding machines. For example, injection devices that include a hopper applicable to both a horizontal-type injection device and a vertical-type injection device (for example, refer to Patent Document 1), or a hopper in which a waste vent for disposing surplus molding material (for example, refer to Patent Document 2) have been proposed.
Herein, FIG. 8A is a view showing the configuration of a conventional, general injection device 9, and FIG. 8B is a view along the arrow A in FIG. 8A. The injection device 9 is a horizontal-type injection device having an injection cylinder unit 12 that extends in a horizontal direction along the Y axis. The molding material naturally falls down by its own weight from the hopper 91 disposed above the injection cylinder unit 12 to be supplied inside of the injection cylinder unit 12 via the supply unit 93. Between the supply unit 93 and a base end side of the injection cylinder unit 12, a heat control jacket 94 that regulates the heat on the base end side is disposed. A heater 124 is wound around the outer circumference of a cylinder 121, and the molding material is heated to melt by this heater 124. The melted molding material is conveyed by a screw 122 disposed inside of the cylinder 121 until a nozzle 123 at a leading end side, and is injected from the nozzle 123 into a mold of a mold clamping device (not illustrated).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. S55-25394
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No.2015-98094